theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/argentpaw's revenge
The sun rose higher into the sky, beating down merciless rays of warmth into the canopy of trees, leaves and bark as far as the eye can see. The sky was a ombre of the sort; mixing together the pale blue, pink, and yellow to make up a beautiful sky, dappled with white clouds, not yet to bring raindrops pattering onto the leaves. In the dark depths of the ThunderClan clearing, the shadows seemed odd to many optics. The older cat of the name Blueburst sat, cleaning his mitts peacefully. His broad blue gray head held the fur of cat that wouldn't enjoy Green Leaf, and he didn't. This cats pelt was an array of blue-gray, white, and black, the most beautiful cat you've ever seen. He was best at hunting in small areas, though he will come home with brambles in his thick fur, most likely on his flanks. Many cats don't know this older warrior, for he dwells mostly in the shadows all days, grooming his thick fur of beauty. Though occasionally of the right day, like today, he will come out from hiding and actually talk to cats. The older tom finished cleaning his mitts and heaved himself up and padded out of the shadows, his head held high with pride. The tom turned his apex to look at Argentpaw, dipping his cranium and sauntering over. The tom sat down next to the apprentice and curled his feathered banner around his bigger mittens '"Good Morning." '''He mewed in his husky alluring voice. Two perfectly cone shaped and soot-colored ears pricked in interest as the approaching newcomer took a seat in Argentpaw's peripheral. He lowered his head, arching his neck toward the warrior next to hi, in the respectful gesture of dipping his head. " '''Good morning. '" Argentpaw replies with a look of casual maturity spreading gradually across his expression. His storm-colored optics flash up at the older tom. " 'The weather is certainly getting better, is it not? '" Wondering if his attempt at small talk hoping it didn't make him sound like a small, meandering kitten. Argentpaw let his ebony tail gently brush the dust of the camp floor in a single, subtle movement. Waiting for his reply. "why it is" the tom after quite the digging in the restocked fresh-kill pile, Argentpaw strides across the clearing with a full sized rabbit and a few smaller mice and a chaffinch. Due to not being able to hold so much in his jaw, he was forced to hold a mouse by sticking it under his chin and clamping it between his neck. Though it looked awkward, Argentpaw determinedly walked on, he wasn't about to make two full trips to the nursery and back. ''Ah.. I'll have to though. ''he thought with a sigh. ''This definitely won't be enough.. ''Strutting over to the nursery, a familiar shape greeted his stormy optics. But his mouth was too stuffed with prey and could only let out a muffled mew as he poked Hazelkit with the tip of his ebony tail. Jumping slightly at the sudden feeling of someone touching her the ginger molly snapped her head to face the apprentice she meet a couple of days ago. Golden hues flashed with embarrassment briefly as her ginger coat was bristled slightly. Gulping slightly the she-kit allowed a smirk to be brought onto her muzzle. "You know I need to get you one of those kittypet collars with the little bell on them so I know whenever your coming" Hazelkit joked. Argentpaw did all he could to not laugh and drop all his prey all over the smaller feline. Wanting to say something he gently lowered the mice in his maw. "Well, you're not gonna be able to get one of those soon." He chuckled. "Might as well try to be more aware." He gave her a teasing poke. His silver hues flashing as he glanced at the prey at his feet and then at Hazelkit. "Think you could lend me some help? You know, just hand some to the queens." He rolled two mice in her direction. Category:Blog posts